


Where the Work May Take Us

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Team Free Will, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Oneshot/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Work May Take Us

Dean, Sam and Cas follow up on a lead during a hunt, sending them to a gym where they plan on interrogating the local dance teacher. She’s tall, with beautiful dark hair, and has absolutely no interest in stopping her current class in order to answer these strangers questions (besides, she thoroughly suspects they are not really FBI – the tallest one’s hair is nowhere near up to code). So she gives them an ultimatum; either they stay and participate in her class, after which she will answer their questions, or go away empty handed. Dean smirks, accepting the challenge – how hard could one dance class be?

After one highly energetic, fast paced number, Dean’s realising he’s vastly overestimated his chances. This isn’t just a dance class – this is Zumba. Its intricate footwork to some form of salsa music that Dean’s bowed legs just can’t handle, which sends him flying left whilst the class is moving right. Slightly dazed and out of puff, he looks around at Sam and finds that despite his long ungainly limbs he is actually keeping up with the steps, a pleased smile dancing at the corners of his lips. To Dean’s horror he’s even joining in with the goddamn whooping! Exasperated, he turns to Cas, whose not quite feeling the Latin beat. His eyes are practically slits with the concentration he’s using, determined to perfectly replicate each step. Dean watches as the teacher cha cha’s over to the former angel, smiling in encouragement as she works his hips. Dean would laugh at Castiel’s owl eyed, silent plea for help, but he’s too winded and trying not to bump into the lady in front of him (who, at about 20 years his senior, is making it look almost easy.)

They may only have been there half an hour, but by the time the teacher has completed the warm down Dean is on the floor, red faced and cursing his love of pie. Sam, still upright, secretly enjoyed the experience, and despite the red face still looks like a goddamn model. And Cas… Cas is just stood there, startled at what he just went through, shirt soaked with sweat and wondering whether he still wants to be a hunter.


End file.
